A Father Daughter Relationship
by blackrose1o1
Summary: There are some things only a father can do and other things only Carlisle can accomplish. Please if you like the story spread it around. If you have any suggestions to help me improve that would be appreciated.


_**A Father Daughter Relationship**_

**(I would like to give a special thanks to the author of "Something To Bite On" For enspiring this peace. Thank You. Please if you find this story to your liking spread it to others and if you feel there are areas in which I can improve in then feel free to give me any of your suggestions. Your time is appreciated thank you once again)**

Summary

**There are some things only a father can do and there are others that only Carlisle can accomplish.**

The day was aged and was coming to an end. The harsh winds of the storm were becoming more and more malevolent as they brutally swayed the emerald blades of the grass from one side to another. I sat in my office staring aimlessly out of the arched windows that were stained by the purifying waters that fell from the heavens. My entire focus was mesmerized in the hazed image of the landscape that lie on the other side of the glass. I stared at the lush green blur that belonged to the beautiful garden my dear Esme had cared for and nurtured from young. The slight red that blended with the green was that of the roses she tended to daily loving them almost as much as she loved me. The dull shades of gray that loomed above belonged to God, the same immortal who had dammed us to this way of living. I chuckled at the thought. I had been around Edward for far too long it seemed, now even in my thoughts my libretto mimicked his. Staring up at the dreary skies I was in awe at how this everlasting deity was able to portrait such indescribable beauty. I truly was grateful to him, images such as these were what made eternity bearable.

My senses returned as Mother Nature released me from her hypnotic grasp. I glanced at the clock in revelation at how quickly my day off had past by. It was only ever so often these days occurred, when my colleagues strained me to take time off to spend with my loved ones. Unfortunately most of my loved ones were away for the weekend. Edward, Esme and Jasper had journeyed to Chicago in order to take care of property finance matters that had been avoided and delayed for far too long. As for Rosalie and Emmett, they were off hunting and were not going to return for another couple of days.

With the superior half of our family's residents vacated, the home maintained a peaceful and calm ambiance. Not wanting to overlook this unique and probably never-to -be-repeated opportunity I made my way over to my elaborate bookshelf. On this singular double storied bookcase lie my repertoire of novels I had collected constantly throughout my three hundred years of existence. All the choices were quite tempting but my desires were deepest for one work of fiction in particular, The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe. 

Tired of my office interior I decided to head to one of the other surroundings our elegantly furnished home had to offer. I owed these gorgeous internal arrangements to my sweet Esme who put such time and effort into making the area around her one of grace and beauty.

I made my way downstairs in a slow dazed manner. I had nowhere to go in no grand hurry and thus I strolled down the staircase reaching my final destination in the living room. The lofty burgundy curtains of this precise room were always drawn back, welcoming the luscious green landscape our lawn had to offer. It was through them I saw Alice sitting lifelessly allowing herself to be drenched by the battering rain.

She presented herself with a feared look marking her pale white face. Her posture suited the expression that was etched upon her features, she sat on the steps leading to the grassy grounds of our yard; her knees were pulled up and were supported by her arms, which held them tightly in place. She buried half of her face into her lap, though was unsuccessful in hiding the emotions that were plainly stated upon her surface. The black jeans and raspberry colored top she wore were soaked by the liquids that never cease to end. Her short spiky hair were pushed down and rested messily against her back and cheeks due to all the fluid.

It was strange to see Alice in this manner. Alice was the life of the party so to speak; if she were to act in such a gloomy behavior then what chance did the rest of us stand? Not even in my visions did I ever imagine Alice to illustrate such looks of terror and fear. Looking at her frightened me a bit and made me unsure of what to do. _Should I allow her her space and let time do its work? Perhaps a little distance will help to calm her nerves._ _No_. My fatherly intuition was kicking in; _I should go and talk to her and perhaps comfort her if that is what she requires._

I picked up my bookmark to mark my place, but remembered I had not started – _it wasn't meant to be_ I told myself _perhaps another time._

Gently, I placed my fifty-seven year old copy of the novel on the central table next to the intelligently placed flower arrangement. Before I headed outside my instincts took hold of me and automatically I caught myself reaching out for the umbrella _she might catch a cold_ I thought. Being a doctor for a couple of generations obviously had its side affects because it was quite evident that our kind were immune to this mysterious sickness.

I stepped outside quietly making sure not to make any unnecessary noise. After momentarily taking in the rain's feel I released the large black umbrella from its restraints. Alice probably was well aware of my presence but did a well job not acknowledging my attendance. I walked towards her placing the umbrella over her slightly raised head before taking a seat next to her on the steps of the porch.

"May I join you?" I asked politely hoping she would take it as a rhetorical question.

She looked up at me with teary eyes, thought without the tears. Her expression was even more frightening when observing it from such close distance. It pained me to see her this way I felt like soothing her and relinquishing the pain that she held within _where is Jasper when you need him? _I thought, as this was the perfect opportunity for his talents to shine _unfortunately it seems Chicago needed him with more urgency. _I sighed and tried to not think of the aid that I wouldn't be receiving.

After patiently waiting for a slight pause it was obvious her response was not going to be more then a hushed silence thus, desperately, I tried once more. "Would you mind me asking the cause of your dismay?" I asked in a calm peaceful tone – the type that was used by me in times of emergency at the hospital.

"Yes" she replied bluntly, not being of very much help. I stared at her indirectly, confused but trying to improve my puzzlement. What seemed to perplex me was… virtually everything about her. It was apparent she was avoiding confrontation and thus was speaking as least as was manageable. Her tone almost leaped with anger only to be accompanied by aggravation. Though what puzzled me was it appeared as if the resentment was pointed towards herself rather then others. To a certain degree she was also defensive as if afraid to expose a secret. _But what? What could she possibly be protecting? What could she possibly be defending?_

Ironic this was, in every way. We fooled ourselves into thinking we had mastered these characters we hid behind everyday. Me being the fatherly figure watching over my children, guiding them, nagging them and teaching them proper morals. Alice acting like a perfect daughter obedient, intelligent, vibrant and caring. However here we stood unable to communicate, confess, discharge, or even acknowledge the cause of apprehension.

The thought carried a wave of pain and regret upon me. _My career allows me to aid innumerable amounts of strangers small and large. I am able to save them from the cruel plans fate has engraved upon their destiny. I am able to reassure comfort and support those who need it. I am capable of prolonging what I have lost, spreading happiness and fulfillment to people I will never see again. Yet what help, support, aid, reasurement, and comfort am I able to provide to those whom I hold closest to me? None. Am I really that much of a failure as a father, that I am unable to bring comfort and piece to one of my dearest. If I am unable to do this much then everything else is pointless…._

How long had I been philosophically roaming around in my own realm of thought that I was unable to say without uncertainty. I snapped back to life as I heard the slight shift in Alice's movement. She had slowly drifted away from underneath the umbrella's protection to move further apart from me. She revived her identical posture from before, curling up into a ball with her knees folded up held tightly by her arms sheltering her wet head.

Looking at her from this angle made me feel more as a father then ever before. Alice was small, petite and still had many childlike elements in her physical features. She was a short tiny girl at first sight and could pass for much younger then her known age of seventeen. Unlike Rosalie Alice was not blemished and flattered by the luxuries of life during her human years, rather she was given all the opposite luxuries. Thus her personality was never spoiled or arrogant, greedy or selfish, unsatisfied or unhappy. Because she was robbed of all her joy during her youthful years she made up for her time in peril by smiling for the rest of eternity. Though the shoes she seemed to be filling at the moment appeared to be of something more of her past rather then of the Alice we had known and loved and as a friend, a father, I could not bare to see the sight.

It seemed my never ending trail of thoughts had been stringing on for hours and hours which is why it surprised me to see that only 52.39 seconds had passed by when I glanced at my wrist watch. I re-focused my attention to Alice; certainly I could be of some help. "Because you mind" I paused trying to word this carefully "does that mean that I don't get an answer or, does this imply that I _will_ get an answer it just wont be to your liking?" I asked, voicing my thoughts verbatim.

She stared at me with a look as if expecting the answer to come out of my mouth. _Did I ask the wrong question?_ Her features returned the same look of confliction as before. It was quite obvious she was probably weighing out the pros and cons of both her options. _Surely I wasn't that hideous of a man that I could not be trusted._ I thought.

Again I was in no doubt that I was not going to receive an answer and in an attempt to ease some difficulty in the decision I offered. "Alice I will never force you to speak your mind to me if you think it is not for the best, but if you ever feel that you are hurt or need some guidance then my doors are always opened" After saying this I waited for a brief moment ever so still as if truly made of stone and then I initiated my departure.

I had only walked a handful of steps when I heard. "Carlisle wait" she said in a rush as if I were disappearing forever never to return. I turned around smoothly, relieved that we were making some kind of progress. She looked at me but said nothing. This was hard on her and it was my duty to ease the pain _even if I didn't have a talent to help me._

I started towards her in a slow pace, slow, even for humans, to let her know I was drawing closer. This time I came with a gentle approach as to not frighten her, as she seemed awfully scared. The umbrella was becoming a tiresome pain and so I set it at an angle, which allowed for it to support itself and provide protection to us from the drops at the same time. The rain tattered against the shade of the umbrella furiously in rage, though even with all of the loud drumming that escaped from its fall a peaceful melody was still sustained.

This time when approaching Alice I came with a gentle loom as to comfort the terror that had taken over her mind. In slow speed I sat very close to her so that I may secure her instability and give her a sense of warmth. During the pause of silence I slowly placed my hand over her comparatively smaller one so that I may provide some degree of calmness. I allowed her to gather her thoughts, "Take as long as you would like" I said in a comforting tone so that she may not feel pressure to be rushed.

She obeyed quietly taking her precious time, I had no complaints I would rather she be confident and pieced when talking to me rather then her rushing and resulting in panic and fear. After what felt like awhile by any species standards she finally began to speak. "I had a vision" She said, guilt already taking control of her tone.

Could the vision be that dreadful to cause Alice to have such a dramatic response? What could she possibly have seen to make her fear escalate to such high increments? Of whom did the vision consist of? This four-worded statement Alice forced out of her lips caused an avalanche of questions to erupt inside of me. Though I had to be careful I could not bombard her with countless inquiries, it may cause her to shy away further and that would not prove helpful to anyone. I took a brief second to calm myself first and then in a completely toned and controlled voice I prompted gently "What did you see in your vision Alice?" By my tenor it was absolutely inconspicuous the curiosity and anxiety that fluttered all throughout me.

She refused to make eye contact but I knew she heard my question. Both her hands were summoned in front of her and they both wrapped around one of my hands trapping it within the two of hers. She clutched onto my palm as if needing the physical support I allowed her to grasp as tight as she pleased, anything to make this easier upon her.

The pain screamed through her words," Carlisle I- I'm a monster" She whispered and shuttered at the last word.

I placed my hand on her back soothing her quietly, "Aren't we all Alice?" I questioned. I was surprised to hear the soreness in my voice, though it had been a while since this subject had been discussed and I suppose it hit a nerve.

"No Carlisle I-I'm even more hideous then this I'm about to do something horrid" Her last words were of a grieving tone as she forced to rid her mouth of them almost not succeeding. Her body shivered, but not from the cold.

"Breath Alice" I commanded in a soft fatherly tone. Though she did not require air some habits never died. She abided quietly putting her full concentration on taking steady even breaths. The whole while she clutched my hand within hers. After I was satisfied both medically and cycologically I continued in a calm voice. "Alice what exactly did you do in your vision?" I shifted my gaze towards her and even though she was incapable of crying the sadness was all the same.

"Carlisle… in my vision I…" Her voice cracked on the last word in a pitch that was beautiful nonetheless. I waited patiently giving her the time and support she needed. After collecting herself she continued. "In my vision" She started over "I saw myself…I saw myself …killing Jasper." She blurted the last statement out as if it were acid. Her voice sounded defeated and feeble all throughout. She turned away ashamed giving herself false blame that had no right to rest on anyone's shoulders, not yet at least.

I stiffened slightly unsure of how to react. I had to appear calm for Alice's sake and hence I asked what came to mind first. "Are you sure that that's exactly what you saw?" My voice remained calm and neutral.

"It was so clear, so so clear every cut was so precise." She spat out the words with utter disgust, though she could not be blamed.

After a long silence I finally spoke, "Alice your visions are not always stable don't judge yourself by them. In the end it all depends upon your decision and I know you would never do anything to harm Jasper." I stated in a tranquil and confident tone.

To my surprise she jerked away instantly after the words had left my mouth. "Carlisle the fact that it's even a possibility is too much of a chance for me to take! And this vision was so clear what if it does come true then what Carlisle? then what!? She sobbed. Her emotions were tossing her around from one extreme end to another. While her testimony started with anger and outrage it ended with uncertainty and fear. She shook from her violent sobs

Slowly after she had become calm once more I wrapped my arms around her small frame and held her close to me allowing her to find some harmony. I truthfully didn't know how to comfort her but hoped the truth would help. "Your right my dear there is a possibility that what you have seen may become a gruesome reality. And honestly I have no answer as to what we will do if it were to become reality. But no matter what the outcome you aren't going to go through this alone. No one is ever going to leave you to bear the pain by yourself and I can say with absolute confidence that you are a strong girl and wont allow yourself to do such a thing. Am I wrong?" I soothingly stated the cold and warm facts of the reality we may have to face and ran my hand in gently circles on her back.

"But what if I'm not, what if maybe…" She drifted off not able to even voice the horrid statement.

"What if you give in? That's a good question Alice but I believe we all know the answer." I told her in a quite tone almost proud of her.

She gave up the argument. I only hoped I won. I don't know for how long we stayed how we did. She sat limb in my arms for hours so it seemed motionless lifeless, with her fierce sobs toned down to small whimpers. The clouds of the day were still in the sky but were preparing to rest in bed. It must have been at least 5:30. The rain had calmed and was reduced to merely a soft fall. As the dark gray shades of a stormy sky molded into the pitch black of a calm night I decided it was time for us to be heading inside. Though not asleep, Alice appeared very dreary. All that had been going on in her head must have caused some type of exhaustion. I stood up in a single motion that would have been a blur to human eyes. After wiping my coat of the extra water I reached out to help Alice stand. I placed my arm on her shoulder steadying her weight, and she leaned her head on the bottom of my shoulder. As we walked in I noticed that Alice looked very tired. Though under all of the exhausten a peace of mind rested within her. The though caused a smile to appear upon my face. It seems Jasper was not needed after all.

I felt content knowing I had done my job as a father. I was a vampire I would never be able to escape the grim reality of who, or rather, what I was. Though no one would ever admit to Edward's perspective of our lives, in the end we all knew we were dammed to this way of living. The gold in our lives was taken away from us and we were only left with the sweet memory. Our kind could not cry when we felt insecure, we were not blessed with the magic of slumber allowing us to escape this dreaded world, we were unable to enjoy the hand-cooked meals from those dearest to us, our eyes could not peer at an innocent being without awakening the craving beast within us. But it was little things such as this, the ability to comfort another, the power to reassure a doubtful mind, the gift to love that brought us close to the gold that we once had and that's all I needed.

6


End file.
